Pokemon Norlo
by FlowerBlooms
Summary: Meet Zack, Donovan, Jessica, Harper and their pokemon as they explore Pokemon Region Norlo (fan-made). It is through their journey they meet new pokemon, friends and enemies to become powerful pokemon masters. But can they handle it?


**Episode 1 The Adventure begins**

The glorious sun was raising up in the sky. Glowing brightly like the legendary pokemon Ho-oh and shining across Leaf Town on the houses of young trainers who would wake up and start their pokemon journey with their starter pokemon.

The chirping of Pidgey and Starley filled the air the final touch to this beautiful early morning with Hoppip and Skiploom soaring over this little town.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

However despite the peaceful atmosphere it was soon ruined by a loud wail of anger that scared the Hoppip and Skiploom away and frightened the bird type pokemon so much that they stopped their cheerful chirping all together.

The loudly wail came from an lab, a lab that was owned by no other but Professor Lightning. Known for his brilliant sturdy on pokemon and his strangely, wacky Einstein hair with a dark blue lightning bolt on it. Like other professors from other regions he provided the starter pokemon for a young trainer journey.

But unlike the other professors instead of three pokemon to choose from he has provide 18 pokemon! This is because unlike the other regions, Norlo doesn't have any different species of pokemon instead it has all pokemon from all 5 region. Well actually it's now has pokemon from the 6th region Kalos as well now after that mysterious earthquake but that's another story.

As you might imagine caring for three starter pokemon was bad enough but 18 well let's just say it's not the easiest job especially with an tendency to bite a lot and a fire pokemon that like to burn people.

"Stop that!" shouted Professor Lightning when Cyndaquil use flamethrower on Froakie, the Froakie got mad and used bubbles on it. Soaking wet and mad the Cyndaquil prepared to use flamethrower again but luckily Bulbasaur stopped both of them before things could get serious with vine grip and told them to knock it off.

Professor Lightning was thankful for Bulbasaur help but then suddenly Mudkip, Chimchar and Piplup were jumping all over the place noisily knocking off things off the table and breaking very important (and very expensive) science equipment.

"Mudkip, Chimchar , Piplup stop that! Stay put!"

To make matters worse, Charmander kept burning plants annoyingly with his move Ember. Snivy and Turtwig were greedy eating the pie that Professor Lightning granddaughter made for all his hard work! While Oshawott was huddle in corner scare of all the noise and pokemon as for the rest of the starter pokemon they were untamed and wild running around excitingly for their trainer.

Professor Lightning couldn't handle all this stress any longer, he clenched his jar like Houndour and gripped his hands into fists. Muttering angerly, "1,2,3,4..."

Counting to ten was always the best technic to calm yourself down that was what his granddaughter said but with the amount of noise and chaos in the room it was hard to keep his anger in like keeping a volcano from erupting hot lava. But when he just reached 10 Piplum knocked his "Best professor in the world" cup that shattered into pieces. Now he was mad.

"STOP FIGHTING, STOP JUMPING, STOP BURNING MY PLANTS, STOP EATING MY PIE NO ONE TOUCH MY PIE! Oh and one last thing STOP RUNNING ABOUT AND MAKING TOO MUCH NOISE!"

Professor Lightning inhaled deeply and snorted in annoyance. The pokemon finally stopped and listened, the professor smiled at this in his mind beaming "That will show them whose boss". Most of pokemon immediately started crying with tears leaking out of their eyes onto the floor.

A few pokemon didn't cry but had an sad and stunned look on their face. " Wait don't cry. I'm sorry I didn't mean too to shout at all of you, I'm so sorry please forgive me. I know you're all excited but could you please behave for just a while until the young trainers get here. Lightning winced putting his hands together begging for forgiveness.

The pokemon sniffle then they smile at the professors which melted his heart. He kindly said "Now that's all over. Lets do a quick head count then I'll give you your favourite berries." The pokemon did a little cheer only Charmander didn't he just pouted crossing his arms annoyingly because he had to stop burning stuff. Squirtle helpfully cleared the fires out with Water gun.

Professor Lightning proudly patted Bulbasaur on the head, " Thanks for the help Bulbasaur I wouldn't have handle all this without you." The Bulbasaur replied with a cheerful cry. " I don't know how I could ever repay you-Huh what's this? A menu for take out?"

Bulbasaur nodded his head in agreement with sparkle in his eyes. " I'm sorry Bulbasaur but I can't afford it." Using vine grip Bulbasaur handed him another piece of paper with all the times of programs on TV.

Professor Lightning shrugged "No Bulbasaur you can't have extra TV time." Lightning was met with a slap from a vine grip from the Bulbasaur and he stormed away in anger.

Rubbing his cheek, professor Lightning thought to himself "And for a moment I **liked my job**. Why couldn't I be a swimsuit model like mother wanted me to be?"

Suddenly Lightning noticed something, counting the pokemon again just to make sure it was confirmed. He asked out loud "Where's Totodile?" His question was answered from a cry from the top of one of his book case.

He glazed at where the sound came from and found Totodile on the top of his cherrywood book case. "Totodile get down right now it's too dangerous. Wait no don't jump!" It was too late because Totodile jumped off the book case like an dare devil and landed on Lightning's face where he took a large bite of his nose.

"Ouch! Totodile no! Get off of me right now! Charmander don't even think about it!"

Poor professor he didn't know that Charmander was irritated with the professor for shouting at him and stopping him for burning stuff. So when an perfect opportunity calls with the professor being bitten painfully by Totodile, Charmander knew it was the perfect time to get revenge.

Using his fire power he burned the professor with Ember where the screamed in terror. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhha! Help me Bulbasaur, save me!"

A phone suddenly rang and professor amazingly answered it without screaming. " Yes, yes I have the pokemon. Yes, they're fine and yes I am burning. Goodbry." He ended the call with a click and then he said "Now where was I? Oh yes now I remember Aaaaaaaaaahhhhha!"

*cue Pokemon theme song: Gotta catch them all!*

...

In Leaf Town in a small house, a young boy was getting ready for his journey. Little did he know that his pokemon journey will be unforgettable and will show him the fantastic world of pokemon...Soon he would set out on his journey but only if he stop daydreaming!

In his day dream the boy with light brown spiky hair and light blue eyes was in the middle of a battle where his pokemon have to fight against the big fierce Electivire in front of millions as he was at the pokemon league. The crowds were cheering his name as he tried to select the right pokemon to against his challenger. " Zack,Zack,Zack,Zack!"

After few more chanting of his name he drew out his poke ball and called out "Go Aggron!" He threw his poke ball and out came the steel and rock type pokemon performing his signature roar. " Agggggggggron!" The audience went crazy fainting from Zack's awesomeness and people crying in happiness for witnessing his battle. " Alright Aggron, use Heavy slam!"

Aggron was obedient and he aggressively used Heavy slam on Electivire which cause It to be thrown back against the wall. This cause damage to the Electivire but not enough. For the Electivire use Electro ball!

"Dodge it Aggron!"

Aggron dodge the attack by jumping high in the air but the sneaky Electivire use Electro ball again because Aggron was (while the air) completely open for a attack.

The attack hit Aggron in the stomach sending him hurling down on his back to the battle ground. The pain of the impact washed through his body like a tidal wave...But this did not stop Aggron because he amazing stood up without any morns of pain.

The crowd clapped at his recovery and cheered Aggron on, "Go Aggron, Go,go,go! , Aggron kick Electivire butt!, Aggron if you don't win this I will go to your house and take your babies!, use Flash Cannon!"

At the last comment Zack commended Aggron to use Flash Cannon but just as the move was about to hit Electivire his day dream was disturbed by his mother, loud honey voice.

"Zack will you please get down. Stop your day dreaming of Heidi Starch!"

Reality shoved Zack across the landing against the banister as he loudly cried "Mum I do not day dream about Heidi Starch!"

"Oh really? Then how come the other day at dinner;You had a goofy smile mumbling how Heidi smell of rainbows and the fact that you were drooling onto the table?"

"Leeeeeeeavannny" Her Leavanny said agreeing with her.

"Well, I-I-"

"That and I saw a magazine under your bed with swim models girls with their...feminine features and there was one girl wearing sea green bikini (that was the smallest I ever seen!) with the photo of Heidi's face on her body. Where her head is."

"Aaah! Um...That is, well-uh, um...I wasn't day dreaming about her this time,I was day dreaming about pokemon! AND YOU SHOULDN'T BE IN MY ROOM!"

"Well if you want to go on your journey so eagerly then you better run along or else you'll be late."

"That's right! He smacked himself on his head and grabbing his backpack. Zack ran down the stairs and bust out of the house!". His mother and Leavanny watched him as he ran towards Professor Lightning's lab. She called out with her hand place on the side of her lips, "You'll take care now Zack! Don't forget to brush your teeth, eat your vegetables, do your laundry and wear different pants instead of the same one for 4 days!"

"Mum! **(sigh) **Alright I will bry! Bry Leavanny!"

"Don't think you're getting out of your explanation of why you have magazines of girls under your bed mister! We're going to have a long talk when we get home!"

With that last part Zack increase his speed to get away from his mum **hurtful **lectures.

...

Standing 10 feets from Professor Lightning's lab was a boy, he was the same age as Zack but was more mature and taller. He had black medium length long hair reaching his shoulder and he was pretty much wearing black and red clothing. He stared at the lab with his black eyes, " This is it the moment I've been waiting for...To finally start my pokemon journey to follow the path of pokemon master..."

He took a step towards the lab but suddenly the back of his head was met with the running feet of Zack. Zack was running at a very fast paste going to the professor's lab from his house in just 5 minutes! Zack was running this fast because he thought he was going to be late. However it was because of this speed and his screaming ("I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late,I'm going to be late!").

That he failed to notice the boy as he ran over him stomping him on the back of his body leaving shoe imprint all over his body. ^^;

Zack busted into the lab panting, "A-am I too, too l-late to get my pokemon?"

"No young man you're just in time only 2 pokemon have been taken." A jolly voice came from an old man with Einstein hair with a lighting bolt and oddly he was covered in plasters. Zack signed in deep relief sounding like a balloon letting out all the gas of stress.

"Alright! So which pokemon should I choose?" Zack glazed at all the pokemon huddled in a group. He thought of getting a water type because lots of cool trainers had them and water types were blue which was his favourite colour but looking around he saw that the Oshawott was too timid and scare and some of the water types were out of control running around and not listening to Professor Lightning cries of to stop.

Then Zack thought of grass types where grass type pokemon like Turtwig can in time evolve into powerful pokemon where Turtwig can evolve into its final evolution Torterra. However grass types are weak against fire,ice,bird and electric types. But grass types are known to be friendly and know their ways about nature.

Then there were fire types who are known to be powerful but can be dangerous to keep for if they were rebellious against their trainers they can cause disastrous chaos and put people in danger. But in Zack's mind the danger bit was outweigh by how awesome and powerful they can be plus fire types can be handy. To say what if your cold and don't have a match to start a fire? The pokemon could just use amber and start the fire.

Despite the pros and cons of all three types Zack couldn't just decide on one pokemon! Just when steam was coming out of his ear, Charmander jumped onto his face and started to bite and scratch him. "Ow,Ow,hey stop, That hurt!"

"Awwwww would you look at that Charmander biting and scratching your face...That means he likes you!"

Struggling to reply Zack quickly said "OW,Really? That sound-OUCH! Awesome lets-ow,ow,ow- go Charmander!"

Kindly handing him Charmander's poke ball, town map and pokedex Professor Lightning send them off with a smile waving, "Have a safe trip young trainer! Take care now! You be good now Charmander..."

When Zack and Charmander left the professor did a victory jump in the air with his fist raised high. " Yes,yes,yes,yes,YES! Charmander finally gone that mean no more burning, no more smells of burnt human and no bites or scratching!Thank you God for this miracle." He beamed in joy as tears of joy leaked down on his face from his eyes.

But noticing the disapproving stares of other young trainers he quickly said " I mean I shall miss Charmander. I'm sure he and his trainer will be very happy together."

...

Hours later the boy who Zack ran over regain conscious slowly stooping up he muttered "What...What happened? Where am I?" Rubbing his head weakly when his memory returned. " The starter pokemon!"

He in a startle state busted in the lab and bellowed "Show me the fire types starters!"

The professor lifted his head from his work and glazed at the loud boy. " Sorry I'm afraid everyone else took all the fire types but I do have 4 pokemon left."

Professor Lightning pointed to 3 of the 4 remaining pokemon Snivy, Turtwig and Treecko.

"I thought you said you had 3." The boy asked but the professor just nervously laughed because the wild Totodile was hanging from his left arm by its teeth.

The boy was dumbfounded by this as his eyes widened and posture wasn't right. "Uh...You do know that he's biting you."

"Yes he does that constantly...Everyday but you'll get uses to it...Eventually."

Humorously professor Lightning was crying tears of sorrow from Totodile's biting. Fortunately he was quick to put on a smile and joyful asked, "So which pokemon do you want? But please just take your time and tell me about yourself; What's your name young trainer?"

The boy gave him an glare and coldly said "I don't have to tell you anything old man but if you must know my name is Donovan Conall and I'm going to become the most powerful trainer. But first I'm going to make that trainer who knocked me out pay."

Professor Lightning muttered wearily to Totodile "Yeesh talk about a trainer with serious issues."

"Hey I heard you say that!" Donovan irritatly said.

To be continue...

**Well what do you think of my pokemon story? Looks like Donovan wants revenge on Zack and it looks like Zack will be in his first ever pokemon battle but will he fly high with success or fall down in defeat? Will he be able to handle Charmander? Tune in next time! **

**Please R&R and vote on my poll :)**


End file.
